Bitácora de un secuestro
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: [ExT]Es un fic inspirado en la cancion La Nena o Bitacora de un Secuestro de Ricardo Arjona, espero que les guste


**Bitácora de un secuestro**

**Londres, Inglaterra – 6:42 AM.**

Una niña despierta alegre en su enorme habitación, intentando cerrar los ojos, por la ahora molesta luz que se filtra por sus ventanas. Sus cabellos largos, brillantes, negros y ondulados caen en cascada mientras poco a poco se levanta, y abre sus ojos completamente dejando ver su color, exótico como el mar, profundo pero claro a la vez, al igual que su albina piel, brillante por los rayos del sol saliente

Su nana la ve con un cariño infinito.

La niña saluda y hace su oración, confiando en que Dios la acompañe ese día, así como todos, _acto seguido dibuja en su pecho una cruz._

**.-Dos cuadras al sur de la mansión-.**

Un auto ultimo modelo, Mercedes Benz, negro y con sospechosos hombres en su interior, no apartan su vista del grande y elegante portón.

**.-.-.-.**

La niña carga su bolsón, alistado con todos sus útiles escolares dentro de el, alegre desayuna y lo toma con cuidado, para después dirigirse a la puerta y salir al jardín, donde la espera su auto, con un chofer que la saluda con respeto, y ella responde con alegría.

Su madre, una mujer de piel albina, delgada, elegante y buen porte, cabellos mas negros que los de su hija, y que le llegan a su cintura, con sus ojos amatistas, despide a su hija agitando la mano, mientras la chiquilla, va en la parte de atrás del auto, respondiendo su adiós…

**.-.-.-.**

_La nena tiene 9 años como iba a saber,  
Que hace mas de cuatro meces que le siguen los pasos._

**.-.-.-.**

El Mercedes Benz, a dos cuadras de la mansión, enciende el motor, y emprenden camino, a seguir a la niña.

**.-.-.-.**

Un tiro se escucha demasiado cerca, la niña se pone más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasa, al ver a su chofer, sangrando con un hoyo de bala en la cien, el volante queda sin piloto, y un árbol detiene la inercia.

Los hombres bajan del auto negro y los rodean, la niña sin poder defenderse, y solo siente su frente contra el cristal del auto, abriéndole a ella una herida, casi inconsciente de lo que pasaba, se acurruco vencida en su lugar.

Lo ultimo que vio, fue a los vecinos, metiéndose en sus casas, asustados, como si no hubieran visto absolutamente nada.

El hombre que mato a su chofer, la toma y tapa sus gritos de auxilio en el momento de pánico que le dio después de acurrucada, gritos de dolor y desesperanza, pues jamás había visto a esos totales extraños…

_La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy._

**.-.-.-.**

_ La nena ya no arruga los ojos no ha visto la luz,  
En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas,  
Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país,  
Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte.  
_

_La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de ingles._

**.-.-.-.**

En un bulto de tela gruesa, amarrado en su cabeza, un zapato oprime su espalda, tirada boca a bajo en el suelo, un pañuelo en su boca no le permite gritar, y por otra función, ahí caen las silenciosas lágrimas al no poder ver de nuevo la brillante luz del sol.

Muerta de miedo no entiende el porque, por que, que hizo ella para merecer esto, y decidida, decide que no rezara…_La nena no sabe que a veces también dios se equivoca._

**.-.-.-.**

Su madre es un manojo de nervios, esperando la llamada para pedir algún rescate o algo por el estilo, siempre apoyado por su esposo, un hombre de cabellos negros azulados, lacios y cortos, piel albina y ojos mas profundos que el mar, que abraza a su esposa y su otro hijo, desesperado, pero aparentemente tranquilo…pero al fin y al cabo desesperado…pues su hija menor…no esta…

**.-.-.-.**

La oscuridad invadía su vista, ahora si que no miraba ni siquiera la luz, no había comido, lo que provocaba bajar muchos kilos y entrar en desnutrición…la niña no sabe cuanto tiempo paso ya…y tampoco sabe si duerme o esta despierta.

Comprensible tras tres meses de secuestro, con brutal maldad.

**.-.-.-.**

Llagas rosadas aparecen en su piel, y su desnutrición es más notoria al cabo de los días, sintiendo su muerte en vida, no deja de llorar en silencio…

**.-.-.-.**

Su padre esta casi loco por la impaciencia, acompañado por toda clase de detectives, policías y todo lo que encontró con tal de encontrar a su pequeña, la madre, desesperada y llorando, busca de nuevo en hospitales, o algún otro lugar donde las desgracias van a dar…mas nunca encontró ni su rastro…ni mucho menos a ella…

**.-.-.-.**

Los días ya pasan bastante y el teléfono no suena.

Pero uno de esos tanto por fin sonó…

El pánico invade sus cuerpos y sus miradas, la madre contesta el auricular con miedo y desespero, dispuesta a negociar su fortuna y vida también…

La voz suena fingida y manipulada…

La madre la reconoce…pues ha estado llamando para vender productos de belleza, o haciendo encuentras gubernamentales, obviamente falsas…sus ojos se asustan y cae desmayada, en los brazos de su esposo…por primera vez en tanto tiempo…cierra sus amatistas ojos…

**.-.-.-.**

Ahora son ya diez meses…sin ver a nadie…las lágrimas ya no salen, pues empieza a morir, lenta y dolorosamente, muerta de miedo, soledad…pero sobre todo…incomprensibilidad…

**.-.-.-.**

La maleta con mas de veinte millones de dólares, esta debajo de un puente, el rió pasa sucio y desbocado por la orilla…

La niña por fin sale de su escondite…con mal aspecto…pero viva aun…

El pacto que hicieron es como según lo predijeron, todo en orden y la niña ya esta a salvo…en brazos de sus padres…descansa su ser…

**.-.-.-.**

La niña despierta en pocas palabras, casi dormida…desmayada…casi muerta, escucha la puerta principal de su hogar…

**.-.-.-.**

Abre sus ojos desmesuradamente…reconoce al jefe de la pandilla que la secuestro…y un fuerte estruendo de bala se escucha…

Al parecer no hay nadie herido, pero un quejido los obliga a ver a las escaleras…un joven muy parecido al padre de la niña, cae desangrado con un disparo en su corazón…al instante muere brutalmente, a manos de una secuestrador…

Las lagrimas y gritos desgarradores de la mujer no se hacen esperar, tras dejar a su hija en manos de su estupefacto esposo, con su mirada helada viendo a su hijo mayor, y a su esposa acercándose a el, sin querer creer que su inerte hijo no volverá a verlos jamás…y una lagrima cae en el cuerpo…la niña…llora en silencio por su hermano…

**Fin.  
**

**Hola!**

**Pues que les pareció, el un Eriol x Tomoyo por así nombrarlo, es que quería dar algo, pues no me ha salido nada del fic de la "encuesta" que hice, así que espero me comprendan, estoy pasando momentos muy difíciles, y la inspiración no esta…así que…bueno...**

**La niña secuestrada obvio, es la hija de Eriol y de Tomoyo.**

**Y la historia esta basada en la canción "La Nena" o "Bitácora de un Secuestro" del cantautor Ricardo Arjona.**

**Abrazos y besos con mucho cariño de:**

**.o○.¸¸.♥•´¯♥•.¸¸.•. §ö£ê •.¸¸.•♥´¯•♥.¸¸.○o.**


End file.
